Midnight Waltz
by lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose
Summary: England stumbles across an empty ball room and can't help but begin to dance, What happens when France stumble across the sight? Fem!England FrUk cause I'm a sucker for FrUk fluff


Okay so this was originally an Rp between me and TheZombieParty… but I loved it so much I had to write it… Okay so I always picture Iggy (Fem and regular) to have a very dominating/intimidating personality and in something like dancing they would be fighting for the lead the entire time... but… I'm a sucker for FRUK fluff so~ Any who~ Onwards~!

* * *

It was a peaceful evening in London, rainy as usual but peaceful nonetheless. England had been chosen to host the world meeting this time so as such all the other country representatives were in London, booked in one of the finest hotels, the very hotel she was currently dancing around in the empty grand ballroom of. The grand ballroom was elegantly decorated in shimmering pearls, silvers, and whites, with high ceilings and large floor to ceiling windows covering the entire wall opposite the door making the room seem like a dream while the polished marble floor shined. All the other personifications had long gone to bed she was sure, for it was past midnight and everyone had been exhausted, she had wandered into the ballroom on account of not paying attention to where she was going but once she realized where she was she couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the room, filling her with a strange sort of peace. England glanced around the room to make sure no one else was in the room before she went over to the stage and found the control panel for the music playing with it a bit until she had succeeded in getting the beautiful sounds of classical music to float around the room.

England once again glanced around the room making sure it was indeed empty before she allowed her eyes to drift close and the music to wash over her as her feet began to move on their own accord carrying her around the room in soft graceful patterns, she continued to dance peacefully for some time before the feeling of someone watching her decided to make itself known along with the quiet giggling of who she could only guess was Belarus. England continued to dance fluidly around the room never once opening her eyes, completely ignoring Belarus's presence aside from a single sentence that drifted from England's lips blending with the music until it met Belarus's ears "You know… it is very rude to laugh at people…" England could feel the slight smirk that she was sure now grace Belarus's face "But I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you!" England continued to dance letting her own reply slip out as she twirled around the room "You can't really laugh _with_ someone who isn't laughing…"

England continued her one person waltz around the ballroom as she heard Belarus walk over and sit on one of the plush white couches to watch her dance, '_click, click, click',_ England's ears perked up as she heard a new set of footsteps approaching the ballroom, war had long taught her to be able to recognize everything about both friends and foes and this particular set of footsteps had long been engrained into her mind, though she made no outward acknowledgement of the approaching Frenchman. France stepped into the ballroom, drawn toward it by the music that was floating down the hall, only to find a scene that brought a smile to his face and would forever be imprinted into his mind, England was gliding across the floor with a grace that he had only ever seen her use in war, France hesitated whether to speak or not before deciding to ask, "'ello, may I join you?" England, without ever stopping her dance, turned her face toward the Frenchman letting a light smile show on her face, "I don't know… can you dance Frog?" she asked in a teasing voice, France smiled shrugging his shoulders before replying nonchalantly, "I don't know, but I could try." England smiled shrugging her shoulders, mimicking the Frenchman, replying just as nonchalantly as he had, "That works."

France stepped forward slowly meeting her in the middle of the floor, taking her left hand in his own, interlacing their fingers, and wrapping his other arm firmly around her small waist, grinning with a blush colouring his cheeks. England smiled, a faint blush gracing her cheeks as she allowed France to take the lead. The pair had noticed that sometime during their short talk Italy had appeared and turned the music up just a notch before taking a seat next to Belarus on the couch to watch the pair in amazement. France began to lead her across the floor, still blushing and sent the petite English-woman a wink as she followed his lead blushing darker at the wink sent her way. France led her around the floor eventually beginning to hum along to the tune of the song as England rested her head on the Frenchman's shoulder, blushing lightly listening to his soft humming. France felt a small genuinely peaceful smile spread across his face as they continued to dance peacefully around the room, he looked down at the petite blonde wrapped in his arms, blushing as he placed a chaste kiss on her temple. England felt the quick kiss on her temple as she blushed a deep red and missed a step in the dance from surprise, only to hear France chuckle lightly, as she pouted at him for laughing at her, he merely smiled speaking softly, "Zat was extremely cute, ma chérie."

England looked down trying to hide the, at this point pretty constant, blush not really sure how to reply to the Frenchman's words. France looked down at the petite girl in his arms before grabbing he chin lightly in one hand, forcing her to look up at him and meet his eye. England gasped when she looked into his eyes, all his emotions were clear to her like an open book, the next thing she knew was his lips crashing against hers conveying all of his feelings in a single action, as if on instinct her arms instantly wrapped around his neck as his arms tightened around her waist. The kiss left England panting for breath once they had broken away for air, their foreheads resting against each other's as France whispered softly, "Je t'aime." England couldn't stop the tears of happiness that welled up in her eyes as she replied "I love you too. Always have and always will."

* * *

Okay so I don't know about you guys but I loved this one-shot~ It was the first one I've ever done and I am super proud of it :3 Thank you Imouto for the title. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you~! *hearts* Read and Review! S'il vous plaît? Au revoir!

Oh and TheZombieParty… FRUK THE MAINSTREAM! *hearts*


End file.
